Miracle Matter
|ability = Burning, Ice, Spark, Stone, Bomb, Needle, Cutter (from each of its different forms) |category = Boss (Final Boss if all Crystal Shards aren't collected) |card number = 8 }} Miracle Matter is the boss of Ripple Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It is the final boss of the game if Kirby does not have all 72 (74 if the shards Kirby and Ribbon found in the second movie sequence are counted) of the Crystal Shards. After defeating it, it will explode, revealing a final, large Crystal Shard. Upon obtaining every Shard, the final world, Dark Star, becomes accessible. Here Kirby confronts the true final boss, 0². Physical Appearance Miracle Matter first appears as a white icosahedron. It is covered in red spots with black centers that resemble eyes, which turn completely black as it is damaged. In each of its forms, Miracle Matter's appearance and shape changes to show it using its own version of one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. Battle Throughout the course of the battle, Miracle Matter's surface will change to represent one of the game's Copy Abilities. During this time, Miracle Matter will use attacks based on those abilities to harm Kirby. Miracle Matter can only be harmed by whatever ability or projectile is matching the form it is currently in. Otherwise, a force field blocks the attack. For example, if Kirby tries to use Stone while Miracle Matter is in its Cutter form, it does no damage to the boss. As Miracle Matter takes damage, it will stop using some of its forms. Most of Miracle Matter's attacks can be avoided by simply standing in a corner. Kirby can enter the battle with an ability, being able to attack a form or two. However, as this will prove useless in time, it is best to fight without one. Forms Burning Form: In its Burning form, Miracle Matter appears as a fireball with a yellow core. For its attack, Miracle Matter will shift in a direction and shoot simultaneous columns of fire. These leave behind fiery projectiles that can be used against Miracle Matter. There are three variations to this attack. It can shoot fire in vertical columns, which it will do so three times, it can fire in horizontal columns, two or three times, and it can move anywhere on screen and shoot fire columns in all four basic directions, doing so only once. Ice Form: In its Ice form, Miracle Matter represents an ice cube, tilted on its vertices. It simply moves around the area, surrounded by shards of ice that can be used against it. After gliding around for a while, it will stop for a moment, still spinning the fragments around it, and change back. Spark Form: In the Spark form, Miracle Matter is a ball of electricity. Its attack is pretty tricky to dodge: It fires three beams of energy a few seconds apart from each other. These can ricochet off of Miracle Matter. The energy beams go off-screen, reappearing at the corresponding side of the screen (i.e. if they went off the bottom of the screen, they'd appear at the top), and once they get small, they turn into smaller energy balls similar to Miracle Matter. Only then can they be used against the boss. Stone Form: Miracle Matter in its Stone form represents nothing more than a brown boulder. As it hovers, rocks appear on its four sides. It then attempts to drop these rocks on Kirby, dropping two, and then dropping two with itself. After that, it rolls about the ground for a while, stopping near the edges of the area (where Kirby should be to avoid damage), before floating back up. The smaller rocks it spawns are projectiles, but can only be used once they're dropped. Bomb Form: As its Bomb form, Miracle Matter strangely turns into a large black bubble. It surrounds itself with four smaller bubbles. Once it launches the bubbles, they enlarge and bounce around. They then split into two smaller bubbles each, which then bounce around as well. Soon, the smaller bubbles disappear, leaving behind bombs that can be used. Needle Form: The Needle form of Miracle Matter takes on an orange, 8-sided star. Once it transforms, it starts protruding each of its points, one by one, reaching all the way to the edges of the arena. As each of the spikes retract, they leave behind a thorn that can be used against Miracle Matter. Cutter Form: Miracle Matter's Cutter form resembles a crescent-shaped razor (somewhat resembling Fishbone) covered with moving spikes, with smaller crescents trailing behind. This form zips around the screen, in a path that's easy to predict. After a few times, it will dive into the ground, drilling through it, and return to the center. The only usable projectile is the smallest crescent at the tip, which respawns once inhaled. Trivia *Miracle Matter is one of the "fake" final bosses, with the real final boss being unlocked after certain requirements are met, such as managing to collect all of a certain item, usually to create the Final Weapons to combat them with. **This role is usually filled by King Dedede, and in such cases the collectible items or final weapon may rid him of possession by the true final boss (similar to the Fairy Queen). **As of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror however, there are generally no requirements to be met in order to fight the true final boss, and the fake final boss being such is generally used as a story twist, similar to the twist of Kirby's Adventure. *In English sources, Miracle Matter was stated to be related to Dark Matter. In Japanese sources, however, such claims were never made. *Miracle Matter's theme is an arrangement of Meta Knight's theme and the standard boss theme for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **Miracle Matter's theme was remixed as Yin-Yarn's theme in Kirby's Epic Yarn. His theme was reused in Kirby Star Allies. *Miracle Matter's bright coloration is unusual for a creature of Dark Matter. However, it could also be based on the coloration of Zero/0². *The Prima strategy guide for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is flawed; it states that Miracle Matter is the final boss of the game and doesn't even touch on Dark Star. This could be an error, or a way of trying to keep 0² a secret. *Miracle Matter's theme mixed with 0²'s theme plays when fighting against Morpho Knight in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! when playing as Adeleine & Ribbon. Gallery K64_Ripple_Star_Boss_Stage.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Miracle_Matter_(Original_Background).jpg|The original background during the battle. Sprites K64 Miracle Matter sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' de:Miracle Matter es:Miracle Matter it:Miracle Matter ja:ミラクルマター ru:Чудо Материя Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Villains in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Needle Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Burning Enemies